


The King's Order

by Bella4evr3



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Multi, Soul Bond, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 04:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella4evr3/pseuds/Bella4evr3
Summary: What if when Bella goes to Italy to save Edward. Everything is somehow different from what others remember?The classic story of New Moom is transformed when the Leader of the coven in Italy orders the Cullens to come and visit Volterra. For waisting thier time - Aro orders Carlisle to take responsibility of the human. Knowing all too well that Esme isn't Carlisle's mate and unknowingly leads Carlisle to his true mate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm here with a new Twilight story. I know I know I should finish my other stories but this idea has been in my mind for forever. Just a little heads up though I do switch out of first and third person so just bare with me. Thank you and hope you enjoy!!

The day was hot, scorching and undeniably unbearable. Yet, I paid no mind to the fiery heat. Everything in my whole being had one focal point - the clock tower. At noon the clock tower would toll signaling when he would reveal himself. Edward Cullen - the vampire male I had irrevocably fallen in love with when I moved to the rainy town of Forks.

He'd left me and it was unexplainable how I had dropped everything - my budding relationship with my childhood friend and werewolf - Jacob Black, and my steady but not perfect relationship with my father - the Cheif of Police. After he'd left - it had left an insurmountable hole in my heart that I had feared would never be welded whole. 

Here I was. Racing against the clock in hope. In hope that maybe that whole that had been patched but not healed would undertake a miracle. A miracle to become whole and loved once more. 

Mousing my way through the crowd - shoving my way - ignoring the enraged stares and the curious glances. The one word in my mind hammered against my skull. **Edward**. **Edward**!

You might be asking why...why save him? It's easy.He would always be my first love. No matter how angry I am I would always care about him. 

I felt the cool water soak the ends of my jeans and soaking the base of my shoes. I didn't care - lunging out of the fountain and taking those final steps until I throw myself at him. "Edward!" I shout pushing against his chiseled chest - needing to make him understand that he needed to get out of the sunlight. "Move! Please move!" I urge him - I see his eyes - topaz and bright and recognition seeps into them. 

 

"Bella. You're here. You're alive. I must be in heaven. " I hear him. But I couldn't understand why he would do this. With only a phone call and with no viable proof he would just forsake everything and end his own life. "Edward. I'm here. I'm real. And what were you thinking?!" I shout. Needing to understand. "Bella I can't live in a world without you. " it was strange - the way he said it it was like he meant it. 

 

"Remember what you said. I'm not good enough. Why tell lies Edward? And besides I can now say I can let you go. " shock radiated off from his features, "Bella I'm not lying. You believed me so easily. I thought if I was out of your life - like I didn't exist then your life would be safe. That you would experiance everything human. "  my mind tried to play catch up but it was easily lost in all the turmoil. I was glad when the both of us were interrupted and I was saved from having this conversation. 

 

"What an interesting position I find myself in. A human and a vampire... Interesting. The Masters will be intrigued to know this human knows about our existence. Come. The Masters have summoned you for a meeting. " 

"Bella. Go. Enjoy the festivities of the parade. " 

"You're the one that left. You don't get to decide what I do. " 

"The human comes too. " further driving what I said home - I take a step towards the vampire. "Bella, wait. What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing Edward?" I ring my hand free from Edward's vice-like grip. That's when Alice breaks the lock on the door and enters. "Alice. " Edward states. 

"The masters have sent me to know what's taking so long. " I switch my glance from Edward and Alice to the young girl that entered. She was stunning - more beautiful then Rosalie. "Come. Now. " she states and I somehow know that I don't want to anger her so I comply. "It seems the human knows how to take orders. " the vampire male says. 

Alice and Edward walk hesitantly, but they do start to walk following after the nomad vampires. Not liking the situation one bit. 


	2. Chapter Two

I stand straight. Shoulders back and my breath hitches.

Intimidating.

That was my first thought when I beheld the cold ones that ruled among the immortals. I knew the history of the Italian family of vampires that made Volterra their home. The conversation between and Edward and I before my birthday party in Carlisle's study flashed through my mind. 

Three very ancient and calculating vampires sit on their thrones. Aro was the dark-haired one in the middle I watch as he clasps his hands together in joy. His eyes gleaming with happiness and over filled joy. "Isabella, is alive and well after all." 

I felt Edward beside me. Trying to grip my hand in his but I move it. He would have to do more to earn my trust again. Leaving me behind was his first and last mistake. 

Aro takes notice of the action but doesn't voice it. As he takes Edward's hand in his. "Aro can read every thought and memory from simply a single touch. " Edward explains to me and continues, "And now you know. " I hear him finish. 

"Indeed I do. " Aro replies, his venom filled eyes glance my way and back to Edward. I watch Aro as he walks back to his throne and converses with the two other kings. Giving me time to look upon the two. 

I start with the one on my left. Marcus Volturi. Long brunette hair that stopped to his shoulders, he wore a black cloak and had a golden chain with a 'V' pendent that laid against his chest. His posture was held back - it seemed like he'd been through enough centuries that everything just seems to dull in comparison. His eyes seem to widen at what his brother seemed to suggest. Caius Volturi. Grabbing my attention to the right - vibrant hair that instantly reminded me of the first snowfall I had ever seen. He seemed cold and aloof and very hard to commune with if I could tell from his composure. He seemed furious with what his brother - Aro had suggested. I had to be honest with myself I felt somewhat self-conscious. 

Alice gasped. Turning my attention away from the ancient immortals before me I snap my attention to the sister I've always wanted. "Yes, Alice. You've seen the decision we've made. Ha, such a marvelous gift to see into the future. One that I very much want among my guard. Though I expect my dear friend Carlisle would be very much sorrow-filled to see you go."  Aro sadly explains. 

"Please, Aro  Edward didn't know what he was doing. He didn't think--"

Alice was cut off by Marcus, "that is exactly why we have decided to summon the rest of your coven." The sentence was absolute from everything I had gathered. Once one of the Kings decided there couldn't be much To dissuade them in their decisions. 

I didn't know what he meant by it but I could see the utter aggravation within her. And if Alice's reaction was anything to go by I suspected the next couple of hours will be interesting.

And I was a bit nervous to say the least. 

 

 


End file.
